Dylan's Law
by prettyperfecttoes
Summary: Imagine the Pretty Committee; same people with virtually the same characters but Dylan is the Alpha and Massie is just a regular PC member without any control, and her outfits and comebacks are definitely not considered the best. Read and Review!
1. Summary

**Dylan's Law**

**Imagine the Pretty Committee; same people with virtually the same characters but Dylan is the Alpha and Massie is just a regular PC member without any control, and her outfits and comebacks are definitely not considered the best.**

**Massie: **She has always been the one questioning Dylan's leadership, 'this is a complete dictatorship' is her most commonly used phrase, whispered to anyone but Dylan. Despite not even being Beta, she has always wanted control, secretly knowing her outfit ideas are the best but Dylan has found ways round Massie's takeover. She has often thought of these wonderful types of comebacks, but when she tried them, Dylan glared the others into silence. Will the 'am I?...then why are you? jokes become a classic and with her ah-dorable dog, swishy hair and soon-to-be-loyal band of followers will she soon be the rightful Alpha, or will Miss Marvel use her connections to crush her or her famously strong rope of red hair to to strangle her attempts?

**Alicia: ** With Massie, beta was a good thing but under Dylan's regime, it translates a slave. To stop her from taking over- Dylan considers her looks more of a threat than Massie's cunning, Dylan forces her to do everything for the group. It would be bad enough if she just had to fetch and carry for Dylan, but she is made to do for people as lowly as Kuh-Laire who she detests time 10. Dylan goes out of her way to make her life a misery, she even 'accidentally' threw away a bed from her ah-mazing tree house, so this spanish beauty has to sleep on the floor...I know what you are thinking, Ehmagawd, what about her skin? The floor works havoc on ones pores!

**Dylan: **She is the undisputed queen of OCD and the Alpha of the Pretty Committee, and ATM, ruling is so IN! But with everything being a desperate crazy power struggle, she has little time for fun and games. She has persuaded herself that Claire is too sweet, Kristen too obsessed with her brains, Alicia too obsessed with her looks (either that or the raven haired Beta would break down in tears) and too kept down and what could one simple girl do on her own? But Massie Block is more than just a simple girl, and there is that book diary thing she keeps all her schemes in, and pathetic opinions, were Massie to find that and show it to everyone, she would be more OUT than last season's jeans, that everyone now thinks are beyond gross!

**Kristen: **Poor as a church mouse, but no one knows, and with Dylan starting a minimum cost per outfit rule, will she be forced to drop out of the PC? Only one girl has ever been kicked out, and she had to move to Mexico to escape the shame. Kristen is good at languages though! Unlike everyone else, her studies mean something and she spends less and less time with her friends and more and more in the library or even playing sport. Dylan once threw up after a game of basketball, and now detests every form of sport, and after her boyfriend, oh-so-cleverly named by Dylan (well, Massie actually) Derrington dumped her, soccer equals treason. Will these three things be enough to buy her a first class ticket (the only one she will ever get from now on) out of there?

**Claire: **Miss Orlando is actually in Dylan's good books- for now. Despite arriving at the Block's guest house in Keds, Dylan soon replaced those with Jimmy Choos. Although she is extra sweet with sprinkles on top to Dylan, she abuses the others behind the Alpha's back, and even sent a kick in the direction of Alicia once. She is Dylan's special 'Pet' so what Claire want, Claire gets! She started off genuinely sweet but having been corrupted by second-hand power, she is now about as natural as Sweet-n-Low. But Dylan is a little chubby, and she needs all the low-cal sweeteners she can get. So Claire is definitely IN but Massie, Kristen and Alicia still view her as an EW but have express their opinions very quietly!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estat**e

Massie Block woke up with a jolt. She had had that dream again. That perfect dream. She was the alpha of the Pretty Committee and instead of her friends hating her like they did Dylan, they feared her but found her hilarious and her advice useful. It was a golden age where she gave them constructive criticism and helped her followers look more like tens rather than stealing their outfit ideas and insulting them so Dylan would feel better by comparison. In her dream, each day was a blessing, something to be enjoyed and savored but she was so perfectly content in the knowledge that the next day would be as wonderful.

In real life, she had to slowly heave herself out of bed to start the incredibly long process of choosing an outfit and doing her hair and make-up. Massie loved to look stylish and pretty but having to censor her outfit to make sure she didn't out do Dylan just took her heart right out of it. She had made the mistake of wearing a 9.8 when Dylan was honestly a 9.4, and for the whole day, none of her friends could talk to her and Dylan made her life a misery. Dylan had poured revolting soup on the offending dress, which burnt Massie's flawless pale skin and spread malicious untrue rumors about her making out with Bean, her ah-dorable pug puppy. Till this very day, the occasional LBR would make some idiotic remark like 'Hows doggy today? Or have you moved on to your horse yet? Double timing tsk tsk!' to quote Strawberry (whose famous temper and malice matched her hair.) Although she hated Dylan, hated the regime, hated her current life, she could not stand to become an LBR., and an ex-PC member would be the lowest of the low.

Lately, she had taken to simply wearing skinny jeans and cashmere sweaters, and Dylan was yet to notice. Massie pulled out a Magaschoni black cashmere V-neck and metallic Kate skinny jeans from Juicy. She paired it with red and white Rory patent slippers, also from Juicy. She decided on a Salvatore Ferragamo red patent tote, which combined with her shoes, added a splash of color to her otherwise dreary outfit. To add even more red, she slipped a narrow red patent belt from Dolce and Gabbana. She brushed her blow dried hair (done last night while watching Grey's anatomy- even A-listers love McDreamy) and used a satin red ribbon to tie round her head, Alice-in-wonderland style. She adored her hair- chocolate colored, glossy and straight. Massie personally thought she was a 9.5, despite her jeans and jumper being plain, she pulled it of with accessories. Unfortunately, Dylan's ratings always took of at least 0.2, so she adjusted the rating she would receive to a 9.3.

Previously, she planned her outfits the night before but Dylan started forcing them to send their outfit ideas to her- just for the sake of it, Dylan had insisted. However, one day she came into school wearing Massie's outfit, glared at Massie and told her to change. All Massie had was an old, stained, too big polo shirt she had worn a long time ago for PE and some ripped cycling shorts. Kristen, Alicia and Massie had then decided to decide on each outfit. Alicia made a crazily huge effort with her outfits and always looked at least a 9.9 but Dylan found a way to put her down.

Dylan. Dylan. Dylan. Dylan. She hated Dylan. Everything about her. Yet, she couldn't stop obsessing over her. Someday, someday she would get her revenge. She had been saying that everyday for the past year. The intercom by her spacious sleigh-bed, with its purple sheets making a bright contrast to the soothing whiteness of her room, buzzed,

'Breakfast is in ten minutes, Miss Massie.' informed her house-keeper Inez in faltering English. Massie panicked slightly. Only ten minutes for make-up! She rushed into her white marble bathroom, too hurried to wince at the cool floor (she had kicked of her shoes, but carefully, so as not to ruin them) and yanked her make-up cabinet open. Massie was a fan of natural make-up that gave the impression of flawless skin and an equally flawless face. She had gone on a MAC spree in New York, and replaced her make-up with all MAC. Massie was now the proud owner of every last color of eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, foundation, mascara, eye liner and any other possible thing MAC made, that was stocked at Bloomingdales. Her vast cabinet was witness to the large amount that was. Luckily enough, she managed to finish in ten minutes and was downstairs in time for her favorite breakfast- Eggs Benedict with smoked salmon and a cappuccino. She felt so european, especially when Inez freshly squeezed some oranges.

She finished her breakfast and pushed back her mahogany chair. With a sigh, Massie picked up her bag and left the mansion to sit on a bench between the main house and the guest house. Claire would come out in five minutes but Massie would only make the smallest of small talk as Claire would report anything significant to Dylan, which would lead to Massie being in her bad books for either: A) saying something that was slightly related to Dylan which she would view of gossip or B) not telling Dylan this 'important' news.

Thus Massie's morning was completed.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Marvil's Stretch Limo**

'Massie, move.' ordered Dylan, not bothering to raise her voice beyond its bored tone. Massie considered refusing but upon seeing her alpha's signature glare, although she did think it was a bit ridiculous and squinty looking, she threw herself onto the seat closet to the corner rather than next to Dylan. Claire floated into the car, putting on what Kristen described as her 'sweet little girl' look, and sat down next Dylan, tossing her wispy blonde hair in Massie's direction in triumph. Dylan put a freckled covered, slight chubby white arm around Claire's tanned neck. Slightly sickened by the display of affection that followed when Claire started fawning over Dylan, complimenting everything in sight. Claire then basked in the occasional semi-compliments she received, 'Your hair is very light today.' Massie carefully slipped her purple crystal covered head phones from her i-touch, whose back was covered in matching crystals.

'She's so lovely' by Scouting for Girls **An: I don't know if they are so popular in America, but are in England (where I live) **blasted loudly and lifted her spirits but it wasn't loud or cheerful enough to completely block out Claire's repulsive butt-kissing fest.

'How rude!' cried Claire, 'Look! Dyl!' She gestured wildly towards her and Dylan's face clouded over.

'Are we too boring for you?' enquired Dylan, in a glass cutting voice. Massie, in a relatively small act of defiance, closed her eyes and pretended not to hear either of them. When this caused Dylan to go slightly red, she quickly sung out loud, faking that the music was too loud. She escaped proper conflict as luckily enough for her, the limo pulled up outside Alicia's vast estate. Along with her looks, Dylan viewed Alicia's house as a threat, as it was far exceeded her own in both size and price. Massie, fond as she was of Alicia, was also quite jealous of this house. It was probably the biggest in the area, which was certainly saying something and it was had a romantic, old fashioned novel feeling to it. Due to her exceedingly large house, Dylan always pretended that she had announced a sleep-over or something so before hand so that her house was admired less often.

Alicia was standing outside the wrought iron gates, prepared for the car to swoop past. This was because of her role as Beta, Dylan would often tell the car to drive by if she had to wait for more than thirty seconds. She did this to Alicia alone, and once waited for Claire for twenty minutes till her mother came out and told her that Claire was ill.

Massie thought back to an occasion a month ago. It had rained for four days already, and the roads were covered with mud and puddles. Alicia came out two minutes late and to punish her, Dylan ordered her driver to reverse and then speed through a massive puddle, soaking Alicia to the skin and staining her new dress. She then drove on and Alicia was forced to trudge through the rain as her dad and mom had already gone about their daily business, taking the two cars that they kept in West chester with them. Kristen and Massie had been disgusted by Dylan's behavior, and terribly enough- that was not an unique incident, things like it happened virtually every day to Alicia. Good thing she is so pretty, thought Massie mournfully, or she would be having a mental breakdown by now.

The moment she caught sight of the car approaching, Alicia rushed to the side of the curb and leapt into a virtually still moving car. She tried to sit down in between Claire and Massie but was immediately corrected,

'I have told you before! Sit opposite us!' Alicia slunk to the other side of the limo (the side going backwards, this was as there is only enough space for four people on the comfortable, not car-sick making side) **AN: Alicia is being a push-over and a bit pathetic, as she has been worn down over the past few years and considers it easier to just agree. **and sat down, placing her pale blue ostrich Birkin bag beside her. Birkin bags had become her signature thing and she owned more than Victoria Beckham. This, as all special things did, aggravated Dylan, who looked at it with as much venom as a supermodel would a zit before a runway show.

'When Kristen comes, we can do ratings.' announced Dylan, after five minutes of gossiping and forced laughter at her jokes. Life under Dylan was not fun, not fun at all. Massie was not fun under Dylan either, she had been obsessed with her hatred for at least two years now and this hatred had consumed her. Every moment in her presence was spent detesting her and was it not for Alicia, Kristen and her fear of fading completely into the background.

'Wonder which sports jacket she will be wearing for the fiftieth time?' Claire asked, sniggering. Dylan found this hysterical, and Alicia trilled in with a very convincing fake laugh. Massie mustered up a fake laugh/ cough thing. She seemed to get a way with it.

The car soon slid to a halt at its penultimate stop outside the Montdor Building. Kristen stood outside the building, furiously studying Latin. Typical Dylan. Massie could see her mouthing _Amo, Amas, Amat. _She shoved her textbook into her bag and scurried into the car. She sat between Claire and Massie, putting her bag on her knee.

With a smile that flashed all her slightly to large but blindingly white teeth, Dylan told her 'Oh, just put that other there!' and grabbed her bag and threw it onto Alicia, causing her to exclaim in pain.

'So very sorry!' Dylan answered in a way that clearly showed she was wasn't sorry one little bit, 'Rating time, girls!' The Pretty Committee squealed in silence, and waited for their turn. In this system, Dylan decided completely alone, and anyone who voiced an opinion was given a cutting look.

'Hmm, Kristen first!' she announced. Kristen had picked a champagne beige hip track jacket, over a shala deluxe tee also puma (a sporty girls best friend) with faded Citizens of Humanity Ava skinny jeans whose knees were very worn and a snippet of skin was just visible through a hole in the jeans. She matched this outfit with off white Juicy Daphne sneakers and a black Juicy daydreamer velour tote. The colours weren't that coordinated and she had few accessories but she could definitely pull off the sporty-stylish look. Massie would have given her a 9.1- decent,but not exceptional for her.

'I think it is an 8.8! How many times have you worn that jacket? And those shoes? Good pairing but, Lord, vary it a little!' Massie didn't know why Kristen kept wearing the same thing, how long was it since she had bought anything new? When they went to the mall, she made excuses about forgetting credit cards or only bought one thing from abercrombie (Shudder) or puma- the cheaper stuff.

'Claire, you are up!' Claire wore head to Juicy Couture, as she usually wore. She was wearing a pink Paillette tank, a pink and white striped hoodie with pink Linen shorts. Massie thought Claire looked ridiculous in the all pale pink outfit. Her shoes were the Juicy pink logo ballet flats and she carried a pink Baby Scottie Leather Satchel. She would have rated it an 8.6 due to the pink overuse and Juicy obsession, but Dylan adored Claire and she got away with everything. Including wearing the new off limits colour, pink. When Dylan saw Massie's purple sheets, she asked her why she had a new love of that colour. Massie told her that it was because it was the colour of royalty, 'Well than it better be my colour!', thinking quickly- Massie had blurted out 'Did I say purple? I meant pink!', from then on pink was Dylan's colour, despite it clashing with her red hair.

'9.4! Love the shorts and hoodie! Especially the hue!' cooed Dylan after two minutes, 'Now, Massie!'

Massie breathed deeply, and waited for the verdict.

'9.3, the red things are cah-ute, but someone is overusing V-necks!' Massie sighed, she would have to make a real effort now. Well, it was fun while it lasted, 'Alicia, your turn!'

Alicia looked stunning, even for her. A 9.9 at least! She had chosen (very well), a pink silk bubble dress from Alice and Olivia, which she wore over grey ribbed wool tights and Theory Mirror metallic flats whose pink colour matched her dress perfectly. One would have thought her blue bag would have looked odd but it prevented the outfit from being too matchy-matchy. Dylan, from the frown creeping onto her face appeared to disagree,

'Blue and pink? Since when do they match? And I thought we had agreed that pink was MY colour! But, I suppose it is an 8.4...' Alicia's pretty face looked unhappy. She was that attractive that no normal person could stand to see her look sad. Massie clenched her fists in rage. How unfair of Dylan, she even complimented Claire directly for her colour choice, and her outfit was far more pink. Opening her mouth to complain, she was interrupted by Dylan ordering, 'Now do me!'

'9.8!' stated Claire, immediately. Massie snorted quietly. 9.8? More like 7.8. Her Rich and Skinny high waisted super flare pinstriped jeans were hideous. Vogue might insist high waisted flares were in but they repulsed Massie. Wearing them with that Robert Rodriguez ruffled top tucked in did nothing to help the look. Her shoes (Emilio Pucci tasseled Ballerinas in black) and bag (Dior purple Nylon cannage drawstring bag) were good enough, but the outfit as a whole would be much abused was it on Layne Abeley- but no one dared criticse Dylan, Queen of OCD. Nothing matched- this was admittedly one of the most awful outfits she had ever worn but she had very little fashion sense and the worst parts were egged on by Claire. Dylan noticed that Massie was looking slightly sickened out her outfit and paled (if it was possible for her incredibly white skin). She knew her outfit was awful and started gazing enviously at the others outfits.

Massie wished she had hidden her repulsion better, as Dylan would have 'revenge' on someone else. As usual (well, when it came to Dylan) she was right.

'I am so thirsty! can we stop at Dr. Juice?' inquired Claire.

'Just tell Alicia to pour you something, and I will have a pomegranate juice.' she answered, talking to Alicia as if it was a Starbucks counter. Alicia looked frustrated but poured Dylan's juice and Claire's root beer. Everything was fine, until when she passed the drink over to Dylan, Dylan accidentally-on-purpose knocked it so it went all over the car and more importantly Alicia's beautiful outfit.

'Alicia! You idiot! My car! Ugh, you should probably just sit in the boot- it will be much cleaner!' screamed Dylan. Alicia grabbed an expensive linen napkin from a pile on top of the fridge and moped up the seat, leaving her outfit attention-less and therefore sure to be stained. When she was done, Dylan quietly and angrily (she was obviously pretending though- it was her own fault after all) ordered Alicia to go sit in the boot. The boot was big enough, but it was a huge health risk and very uncomfortable.

Massie was astonished. This was ridiculous behavior, even Bean didn't sit in the boot and Alicia had done nothing. With one stone, Dylan had killed her two birds. Alicia's self-esteem had taken a dramatic drop, and it was none too big to begin with, and she had ruined someone's lovely outfit. Massie was not a violent child, but by no means a weak pacifist, but she had an over-whelming urge to gauge Dylan's eyes out. Typical feeling, typical journey.

Thus concludes Massie's ride to school


	4. Chapter 3

**Octavian Day School- Seventh Grade Homeroom**

Alicia dabbed desperately at her dress with a Ralph Lauren silk handkerchief (it was from the mens section but she could hardly resist). Luckily enough, it hadn't stained but her dress did look a little off. Massie put her arm around her, leaning over to the other desk. The Pretty Committee were sitting in their usual configuration, Massie on one end, with Alicia next to her, then Dylan, then Claire with Kristen on the other end. Massie felt awful for Kristen, stuck next to Claire who was deep in conversation with Dylan and cutting out Kristen completely.

'Alicia, I can't believe she did that to you!' Massie whispered, looking nervously to see if her Alpha was eavesdropping. Alicia nodded nervously,

'S'pose, but its not important...' Alicia mouthed. Quickly changing the subject, Massie asked her if she had done the maths prep.

'Yes, and Dylan's...' she sighed.

'But she is in remedial and we are in regular?!' gasped Massie.

'And?' answered Alicia surprised by her astonishment, 'I do essays and such for her all the time!' Massie narrowed her amber eyes. Things must change. Soon. The bell rang, interrupting her mutinous thoughts.

'Sit down!' bellowed Miss Grant, the teacher, when she entered. This had limited point as the old practice of standing up when teachers arrived had long gone, 'School has started, I will now come and collect your maths and history homework.' Dylan looked over, finally breaking her long-winded conversation, and demanded her essay and maths book.

'The essay is an A standard, I assume?'

'I certainly hope so, I spent all of last night writing the two!' grinned Alicia, hope in her voice.

Dylan said nothing and the essays were handed in. The group then sat in awkward silence for ten minutes until it was time to go to their respective first lessons.

Massie scampered of to join Olivia Ryan, her only out of group friend, who incited her rebellious feelings with many a compliment and when she dared, an insult.

'Here she comes, striding through the hall, with the air of a martyr about her!' giggled Olivia. Many considered her an LBR, especially after her little run in between Dylan and her equally Alpha boyfriend, Derrick Harrington- creatively nicknamed Dee-Dee by Dylan, who then insisted he called her that as well. Nothing had happened, they happened to bump into each other at starbucks and their heads knocked (many eye-witnesses first admitted to this, but were bullied into making up some rubbish about passionate pulling **an: what we call making out in England, I shan't americanize my writing **in a cozy booth) but Dylan had sent her all the way down the social scale. Olivia was a fundamentally pretty girl, with bright blue eyes, thick luxurious blonde hair and an unfortunate nose. This nose had lately become the bane of her existence and she often thought about getting it fixed. Massie privately thought she should, as she was so obsessed with it that she would some how cover it when posing for pictures (with disastrous results). But Olivia had often read about the dangers of plastic surgery, not from the imagined glossy magazine but in New Scientist. Olivia was brighter than the sun shining on Massie's favorite Chloe shades. She just needed to study every so often. Like Alicia.

Massie thought that the pair would be excellent friends, but when she suggesting this to Alicia herself, she had blinked rabidly and shuddered. She worried too much about what Dylan would say. Massie had fought long and hard for her right to befriend the azure eyed girl. She was pleased to say that she had won.

Olivia was looking decidedly A-list (despite being far below even the C-list) in a periwinkle blue Splendid floral-print top, Blue heights skinny jeans from Paige, chocolate brown Uggs and a Marc by Marc Jacobs patent satchel in white.

'Rate me?' asked Olivia in a semi-mocking tone, she had always insisted that it was a silly tradition invented by Dylan for a daily ego-boost but little did she know, Massie had made it up to keep their outfits in checks. Massie immediately rated her a solid 9.4, and in her turn she received a 9.5. Grinning at the pair of good ratings they linked arms and waltzed to English Literature where they were currently studying Jane Eyre.

Carefully picking the perfect seats, the middle of the back- the back so they would not get chosen unless they wanted to (always good to appear as an effortless intellectual) and in the middle so they were exceptionally visible by their admiring peers, they lounged lazily on their desks.

'Settle down and take out your copies of Charlotte Brontë's best beloved work of literature!' beamed their rather pretentious English teacher, who resembled a badger. Massie fumbled in her tote to find her copy.

'I can't believe the state of your book, Miss Block!' gasped Miss Monford, shock in her eyes. Massie stared down in confusion, her book was in pristine condition. 'When I first read Jane Eyre, I reread it again and again till eventually it fell completely apart! Have you even read the book?'

'Of course!' answered Massie, truthfully. She enjoyed English very much but never bothered to contribute.

'Well, then, tell me your opinion on Jane.'

'I feel that she is entirely too much of a push over, an LBR with low self esteem. I mean, just because right now, she is lower than Blanche or whatever she is called on the social scale, she shouldn't like bow down and accept it. She should take over and get what she wants!'

'Lovely concept, but poor understanding of the time, "taking over" would never work in that era...Hmm, Allie-Rose, your opinion on Jane!'

Massie felt a note being shoved into her manicured hand. The note was written on pink, rose covered paper, the writing unmistakably Olivia's.

_Good advice, why don't you take it yourself?_

_Love O xxx_

Massie squinted at the note, wondering what it could possibly mean. Then she realized. She hovered her Montblanc pen, thought for a moment and scrawled

_You don't understand, I can't just take over Dylan_

She then changed her mind, scribbled it out and wrote

_maybe someday!_

on the back. The note was returned immediately.

_Make someday today! I'll help you!_

She looked at Olivia, and nodded gently.

Thus concluded an average lesson for Massie.


End file.
